real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Bite My Tongue and Nod Along
is the second episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Dushanbe The tribe walks back into camp after tribal council and everybody is talking with one another except for Misty and Baxter who are silent. Moriah hugs Lara and thanks her for keeping her and Lara says it was an obvious choice. In a confessional Aliyah says it was her who convinced Lara to flip and that she should get the credit but is glad she isn't so nobody will think she's playing a good game. Lara goes over to Baxter and Misty and asks if they can talk on the beach. The three go down to the beach out of sight of the others and Lara begins to explain herself. Misty says it's fine as long as they don't get out and Lara says she has no intention of going after them. Lara walks off and Baxter asks Misty if he actually forgives her. Misty says she doesn't but wanted her to leave and they both laugh and rejoin the others. In the morning, Raghu is brought into camp on a boat and everybody greets him. He immediately sees Frank is gone and looks confused and mad. Everyone walks into camp with Raghu and Raghu asks what happened. Baxter says Lara flipped and Lara glares at him so Baxter replies that he was just being honest. Raghu, Baxter and Misty walk off together and Raghu asks why Lara flipped and Misty says Lara didn't like Frank's attitude. Raghu rolls his eyes and says they need to throw her under the bus and get her out next and Baxter agrees. Aliyah, Arjun, Claire, Dustin, Lara and Moriah are all gathered on the beach. Arjun asks who they should target next and Moriah says she doesn't click well with Raghu. Lara suggests Raghu because he was Frank's right hand man and is pissed about Frank getting out and Aliyah agrees. Claire says they have time to figure it out and the group disperses. Claire, Dustin and Moriah walk to the water well and asks if the others felt like Lara sees herself as the leader of the alliance. Moriah says she definitely thinks Lara is on a power trip but that it could be good for them since it'll rub people the wrong way. Khujand Angelina, Katie, Oliver and Kevin are all talking with one another. Angelina says that she likes this group and Katie asks if everyone would be down for an alliance. They all agree, and Kevin asks who else they would pull in so they had more numbers. Oliver suggests pulling in Sophia and Angelina says she likes that idea. Katie says she'll talk to Sophia and even though Oliver wanted to, he bites his tongue and lets her. Basit, Brody, Gerald, Melinda, and Sophia are gathered in the water and Katie walks up to them. Brody tells Katie that they were just talking about an alliance of the five of them and her and Katie says she likes that idea. Basit asks who they would go for if they were to lose and Melinda instantly suggests Kevin. Gerald chimes in and says he thinks they should wait until they lose and see who does the worst in the challenge before deciding and Katie agrees. As everyone goes back to camp, Katie pulls Sophia aside. Katie mentions the other alliance and how they want to pull in the two of them. Sophia asks if they're in the middle and Katie says it looks like it and the two laugh. Sophia says they could try to get a unanimous Prisha vote so that they don't show their cards too early and Katie says she likes that idea. Prisha is laying down in camp and in a confessional talks about how she's seen everybody talking with everybody and scrambling all day yet still no one talks to her even though she's tried to be social which makes her worried she could go next. Prisha tells everyone she's going to go get coconuts and when she's out of sight she runs over to where her idol clue hints at. She gets some coconuts so people don't think she was being shady, and then she searches for the idol. She is having trouble so she looks at the clue again and realizes what it means and she searches another place and finds it. She cries and opens the idol saying she needed it. She wipes her tears, puts the idol in her bra, and walks back to camp while picking up more coconuts on the way. Challenge Everybody sees that Frank got out and Oliver starts to laugh. Jeff asks why he's laughing at his loved one getting out and he says he wanted to vote his dad out but him getting first boot is just as funny. The challenge is played and Khujand wins immunity for the second time. The tribe begins to discuss who should be exiled and Gerald says he'd like to see his wife, so the tribe agrees and sends Gerald and Moriah. Exile Island Gerald and Moriah reach exile island and Moriah asks if Gerald actually did that just to see her and he says he did it in case there's an idol and Moriah laughs. The two get to the urns, and Moriah ends up picking the urn with the idol clue. Moriah shows Gerald and says the idol is probably in the same spot at both camps and Gerald says he'll try to memorize the clue so he can look when he gets back to camp. Gerald asks how the games been for Moriah and she says she got three votes last tribal and Gerald laughs saying he isn't surprised. Moriah asks how he's doing and he says he has an alliance of six locked down so he's good. Dushanbe Back at camp, Raghu immediately pulls aside Baxter and Misty. The three discuss their game plan and Misty says that they should try to pull in Claire and Dustin since Aliyah, Arjun and Lara are a duo and Raghu says he likes that idea. The three of them go up to Claire and Dustin and begin to talk. Claire asks who they want to vote out and Raghu says Lara because she's already proven she isn't trustworthy and has no problem flipping. Baxter chimes in and says that Lara, Aliyah, and Arjun control the tribe and if Moriah feels indebted to Lara for saving her, they outnumber Claire and Dustin. Claire and Dustin say they'll think about it and walk off. Lara, Arjun, Aliyah, Claire, and Dustin are talking and Lara asks if everyone's down to target Raghu. Dustin says Raghu was the best one in the challenge while Baxter messed up a lot and Lara says that strategically it makes much more sense to vote out Raghu, especially because he's still mad about the Frank vote. Claire agrees and Dustin asks if they're allowed to have a say at all and Claire nudges him with her elbow. Lara says she's just trying to make the best decision for the alliance and Dustin rolls his eyes but drops the subject. Claire and Dustin are talking and Dustin says he doesn't like how Lara talked to him. Claire agreed but says they need to make their move based on game and not make any emotional decisions since they're the swing votes. The two of them weigh the pros and cons of voting out Raghu and Lara and as everyone is walking to tribal, Claire has a confessional saying she's confident in her and Dustin's decision tonight. Tribal Council Raghu grabs his torch and lights it in the fire before sitting down. Jeff says the tribe can't catch a break and everyone laughs. Jeff asks Baxter if the vote last time affected their performance and Baxter said it did because they lost a strong member and the tribe has had worse communication. Jeff asks about the alliances and Lara says it's her, Arjun, Aliyah, Claire, Moriah, and Dustin on one side and Baxter, Raghu and Misty on the other. Jeff asks Misty if she feels that's true and Misty says she does but also thinks the game is always fluid and anything could happen, as proven by the last tribal. Lara rolls her eyes and Jeff asks her why, so she tells him Misty is talking about her. Misty says she wasn't trying to hide it since everyone knows Lara has no trouble flipping and since she made her bed she should sleep in it. Everyone casts their votes, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Lara. Lara rolls her eyes. Raghu. That's one vote Lara, one vote Raghu. Lara. Raghu. That's two votes Lara, two votes Raghu. Raghu nods. Lara. Raghu. We're tied again, three votes Lara and three votes Raghu. Aliyah looks over at Claire and Dustin. Raghu. That's four votes Raghu, three votes Lara. Raghu nods and Baxter groans. Misty rolls her eyes. Second person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan... Raghu (5-3) Raghu nods and brings his torch up to Jeff quickly. Jeff snuffs his torch and Raghu wishes Misty and Baxter good luck. Baxter says bye and Misty waves sadly. Lara looks over at Claire and Dustin and whispers a thank you, and Claire winks. Votes Aliyah voted Raghu: "If I had to guess, I'd say I'm going to get my way for a second tribal in a row, and all of the heat will still fall on Lara. Au revoir, Raghu." Arjun voted Raghu: "I'm not totally sure if this is the right move but I'm still going to bite my tongue and nod along to whatever Lara and Aliyah want." Claire voted Raghu: "I'm sorry Raghu, but I don't think it's in my best interest to flip. I'm gonna look untrustworthy, Moriah would be pissed at me, and I don't want to risk my game this early." Dustin voted Raghu: "I honestly kind of wish I was voting Lara right now because of her superiority complex, but strategically this does make a lot more sense for my game." Lara voted Raghu: "You should know better than to target me, Raghu. I'm sure as hell not going out this easily or this early, I'm here for the long haul. Too bad you aren't." Baxter voted Lara: "I still don't get why you flipped but I hope you enjoy losing every challenge, that is... if you stay." Misty voted Lara: "I really hope Claire and Dustin see that you're only looking out for yourself and will flip with the change of the wind, because if not I'm in an even worse position." Raghu voted Lara: "This is for Frank, you voted him out for no reason and now you're in trouble for it. Even if you don't leave this round, the target on your back will only grow over time." Final Words "I'm disappointed that I wasn't able to get further. I gave it my all but Lara seems to get her way yet again, so all I can hope is for Misty and Baxter to get out of the trench they're in. I hope me getting out is able to light a fire under Prisha and get her to play hard and hopefully even find the idol." - Raghu, 19th Place